In Your Arms - A Sinbad Lemon
by SinAngel9
Summary: WARNING: Detailed Lemon This is a sweet yet heated and detailed lemon. It's about a woman that's known Sinbad for a while and they've fallen for each other. The two have had a hard day, and things happen leading to Sinbad showing her, his feelings for her.


**In Your Arms**

Sin: This is a major lemon. I hope you guys enjoy. Remember, this is a heavily detailed lemon. So, if you don't like it, please don't read.

Sinbad: Sin does not own Magi or it's characters!~

Sin: Please Read and Review, I'd appreciate to hear your thoughts!

* * *

The day was long for Sindria, but fun all the same. Well for most of the island that is, up in the King's castle it wasn't so peaceful. Between many arguments and the Al Thamen, things were quiet tense. The king's idea of coping was to drink some liquor. A young silver haired woman watches him in concern as his white haired adviser frets. Levana taps the male's shoulder, smiling at him, "Don't worry, let me take him back to his room, alright?"

Ja'far looks at her worried, but nods, "If you wish. Be careful though, he's known for trying things when drunk."

Sinbad had been drinking a while, but not enough to truly get drunk. He thought of telling the two this, though soon changed his mind as her soft hands pull him to his feet. He drapes himself over her, playing the part of drunkard well. They leave the room together, as the smaller woman leads him to his room, where she drops him on the bed. "Do you need anything before a I leave Sin?" Lev asks, brushing hair from his face.

The violet haired male gives her a teasing grin, "You."

Her cheeks heat lightly, as she smacks his shoulder softly. The silverette chides him blushing, "Be serious."

Sinbad smirks, tilting his head to the left, "Who said I wasn't?

The pale silver eyes narrow, as her cheeks puff out slightly, "Fine, I'm leaving." She turns in a flurry of silver locks, as her feet begin to move. Levana doesn't get far though, as his hand circles her wrist.

He pulls her down on the bed quickly, while straddling her hips, arms pinned above her. Sinbad's golden eyes seem to go molten, as he looks down at her, getting close, "I wasn't playing." His eyes meet hers, trying to tell her how much he wanted her. The king had even given up on other women finding them nothing in comparison to the woman beneath him. She wasn't a spirit, or temptress or any of those things. She was a flesh, bone, and blood woman he'd been falling for.

She has no idea how to respond, when he cups her face. His thumb strokes her chin, then her lips before brushing his lips over hers. Sure they'd kissed before, but he liked going slow with her. It made her impatient, which he found cute as her arms went around his neck to pull him fully into a kiss. Lev's tongue runs over his lip, asking for entrance before they slowly explore each other's mouths.

Sinbad's hands begin to roam over her figure, feeling her through the dress she wore. His eyes ask for permission as he lightly tugs up at them hem of her dress. Lev's face heats up, as she lifts up, allowing him to remove it. His robes soon follow, leaving them both almost nude. The silver haired woman looks to the side shyly, as she flushes. Leaning up, Sin looks over her only for his breath to be stolen by the lithe yet curvy figure beneath him. Slowly, he removes the arms she has crossed over her chest to hide her ample breast.

The man kisses along her jaw, to her ear where he nips her lobe before lightly blowing into it as his hands trace over her form. Sin moves slowly, kissing down her jaw to her neck where he begins to nip and nibble on her vein, while also sucking on it. His hands fully envelope her breast, as the fingers kneed her nipples into hard peeks. Sinbad begins to move lower, leaving hickeys in his wake until he reaches her breast. His dark pink tongue easily circles the right peek, where he tugs it before closing his mouth around it to suck, nipple and nip at it.

Golden eyes watch her face, as Lev's chest arches a small moan leaving her throat. Eyes closed, her fingers dig into the bed. "S-sin," His name's a breathy moan on her lips, erging him on. He groans, his other hand teasing her other breast until he switches sides to lightly bite the nipple and pull on it before taking it into his mouth. His free hand snakes down, lightly skimming over her flat stomach drawing a gasp from her lips. A smirk hits his lips, as a long slim finger rubs over her clitoris teasingly. The woman squirms beneath him, whining as her body tingles, "S-sinbad, ngh... St-ah-op."

A low chuckle rumbles from his chest, as he nips at both nipples easily before travelling lower. He delivers nips, licks, and small suckles over her abdomen on his way down. When he reaches her vaginal cavern, her eyes widen wondering what he's going to do. When his mouth covers her entrance, she looks away face flushed a bright red. His tongue glides into her, before roaming around inside to feel the tightness of her virginity. Sinbad groans, getting hard at the thought of being her first.

He drags his tongue up, playing with her clit before sucking it into his mouth to treat it. A finger slowly enters her, as his tongue plays with the little nub. Sin's finger pumps her slowly, bringing fourth moans as her body writhes beneath him. Levana cries out, as her fingers grip his hair, almost digging at his scalp a bit. The male moans, slowly adding a second finger to loosen her up enough that he'd be able to enter her. As his fingers move inside her, scissoring a bit, his golden eyes watch the pleasure as she shudders. The expression on her face said she was close, but holding back. Sinbad leans back, "Don't worry Lev, just let it go. Don't hold back that feeling and it'll be better.

With that said, his mouth returns as his fingers begin to move faster. Her fingers dig into his head a bit, as her orgasm hits her hard. The woman cries out, her back arches as his free hand kneads at her breast. She pants, moaning as his fingers keep moving while getting covered in her juices.

While Levana's coming down off her high, his fingers pull out and he licks them clean. Sinbad finishes taking his clothes off before placing his hard member at her entrance. Pulling her up into a kiss, where she can taste herself on his tongue, he begins to enter her. Meeting resistance at her hymen, he pulls the woman closer feeling her arms hold him tight. Quickly, he pulls out and thrusts on hard entering her fully. Feeling a bit of blood trickle over his penis, he flinches, also feeling her tremble in his arms.

Feeling bad, he re-applies his administrations to the rest of her body again, until she writhing at his touch. Now ready, he slowly begins to move inside her, drawing out gasps and moans from her soft lips, "Sin!" Groaning, his eyes close as she screams his name. The man begins to move faster and harder within the woman as her fingers dig into his back in pleasure. Eyes closed, she moans in a loud voice as they get closer to their climax. She pants, pulling the man into a kiss, as his hips keep moving faster and harder within her. Moans leave them both, as they kiss before the pleasure sweeps over them. Sinbad buries himself deep inside her, as her walls first clench them tremble around him, milking his member dry.

They pant, laying there together as the high goes down, leaving a buzz. Sinbad rolls over after pulling out, and throws a cover over them. Levana is pulled close, molded to his body as her head rest against his shoulder. Her eyes barely stay open, as she kisses Sin lightly on the lips, "I love you, Sinbad."

The violet haired man's eyes widen, after kissing back. He smiles softly down at the woman in his arms, and pulls her closer. Seeing Levana falling asleep, he can't keep the tender look from his face as he brushes hair from her face. Leaning down, Sin kisses her forehead, before whispering his reply, "Love you too, Levana." Laying there, he soon follows her into the abyss of dreams while realizing he was glad he wasn't drunk for this.


End file.
